Antauri and Nova's Secret Past
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: Two of Nova's & Antauri's friends from the past and tell the team a secret that could change Nova's & Antauri's friendship! Now they have to Timetravel to the past to find out everything! But Nova & Antauri also have to do something that makes Sparx mad!
1. Old Friends&Timetravel

Antauri and Nova's Secret / Past Chapter 1: Old Friends&A Secret

Yo! Whaz up! This story is all about Antauri/Nova! Idea was from, Drum Roll Please, ((Drum rolls by and I roll my eyes)) Blackrose! And I have ta stop being soooo nice ta people...but I thought her idea was a good one! So let's interduce the Characters!

Nova&Antauri: We're the main characters!

Shadow: I'm Shadow one of Nova and Antauri's friends

Chaheero: And I'm Chaheero another one of Nova and Antauri's friends!

M.Meeca:AND ME!

Me: No Not You!

M.Meeca: Why am I not in this!

Me: Because! This Is A Nova/Antauri Story!

M.Meeca: ((Pouts)) Whatever! On with the ((Whispers))Lame((Talks normal)) Story!

Me: ((Glares))

* * *

It was another normal day in the Super Robot, Otto, Sparx, and Chiro were playing videogames, Nova was in the training room punching a punching bag, Gibson reading, and Antauri meditating then there was a loud knock on the door. Nova came out of the training room wondering who it was.

Then Chiro got up and said "I'll get it" then he came back 5 minutes later with two monkeys behind them.

Nova walked up and asked "Who are they?"

Chiro moved out of the way and they saw a male monkey with black-n-red fur and red eyes and on the right side of him was a female monkey with magenta fur and blue eyes and the magenta furred monkey giggled and asked "Why Nova, don't you remember us" then she smiled

Nova blinked twice and said "Should I"

Then Antauri stepped up and then the black-n-red monkey said "Hey Antauri what's with Nova she acts like she doesn't know us"

Antauri gave them a confused look and asked "And who exacly are you"

The black-n-red monkey and the magenta monkey looked suprise and the magenta monkey asked "You don't remember us?"

Nova and Antauri shook their heads 'no' and then the black-n-red monkey walked upto them "I'm Shadow and this is Chaheero." then pointed at the magenta monkey

Chaheero then said "We're your friend from when we were little" then Nova and Antauri looked suprised, and then Chaheero told them of their past

_Flashback_

**This was when we were at least 8 or 9...**

_"Hey Nova where's Antauri and Shadow?" a little version of Chahreeo asked_

_"I don't know." a little version of Nova answered_

_Then a little version of Antauri and Shadow came running up and Antauri yelled "We're Here!"_

_"Well it's about time!" Nova said_

_Then Antauri blushed and scratched the back of his head "Sorry Nova-Chan"_

_Then Nova smiled and said "I't o.k! Lets go!"_

**After that Shadow and I left you and Antauri were still there and after that you two disapeared and we never saw you two again...**

_End of Flashback_

"That's all I we know what happened then we went on a search for you" Chaheero finished

Then Nova asked "Well if yall were really our friend don't you think we would of known!"

"That's what we're trying to fing out, because I want to know what happened to you, bt you don't remember" then she thought hard then had an idea "What if you two go to your past and find out what happened!"

Shadow sighed then said "They would need a time machine for that"

"Oh."

That Otto shot up "I made one of those!" then looked glad and thenOtto ran to his room then came back with a little time machine, Nova and Antauri then stood beside each other and Otto zapped them and Nova closed her eyes.

Nova then opened her eyes and all she saw was a bunch of trees...it looked like they were in a park then she heard something...

----Nova's Prov.----

I looked to where the noise was coming from thenI saw a yellow monkey with pink eyes, she was wearing a black choker with a red fire sign on it, and she had a red ribbon on her tail with a little yellow bell on it then I realized it was...ME!

Then I looked at Antauri who was looking at the past me and I asked "Is that what I looked like in the past"it looked like he jumped a little and said "Yes it does"

----Anaturi's Prov.----

I was staring at the past Nova when Nova asked me 'Is that what I looked like in the past' I jumped a little from being suprised and answered 'Yes it does'. I shure hope she didn't notice me jump. I looked at what the past Nova was playing with and it was a black monkey with yellow-ish green eyes and a necklace with a peace sign on it then I noticed that it was...Me! I looked at Nova and she wide-eyed, I guess she noticed it was me. Then she looked in my direction then I felt hot and quikly turned in the other direction, I guess I was blushing, Man I hope she didn't notice!

----Nova's Prov.----

I saw the past Antauri and looked suprised then I felt like I was being watched then I turned to Antauri, **He Was Staring At Me! **He saw me turn and then I saw a line of pink on his face, **He Was Blushing! **Was he staring at me because he liked me or was it because he was looking at somthing else? I'm not shure, then I turned to the Past Antauri and me playing...

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

Hope ya liked it! Oh and for the 'Nova-Chan part Chan is a suffix for a young girl or for someone you love you pick the one Antauri was using! Please Dont Flame Me! Oh and thanks again to Blackrose for the idea and for the O.Cs!

M.Meeca: Oh and don't be mad at her this is her first romance story.

Me: ((Nods head in agreement)) Yeah please don't flame me for it...

Chaheero&Shadow: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Parents&Questions Redo

Redo Chapter 2: Parents&Questions

Chapter 2 of Antauri and Nova's Past Secret! Called Parents&Questions! Yall get ta meet Antauri and Nova's Moms! Antauri calls his mom 'mommy' and Nova calls her mom 'mama'!

Sparx: Blackmail for Antauri!

Blackmail: You call?

Sparx&Me: ((Blink Blink))

Blackmail: Well who called?

Me: Uh...((Points to Sparx)) Sparx did...

Blackmail: ((Turns to Sparx)) Alright we need to talk about what your going to blackmail for.

Sparx: O.K ((Both leaves room))

Me: ((In Silence)) O...K...On with the story!

* * *

They looked at the past Nova and Antauri play when they heard two unfarmiler calls from a distance the they looked at their past selves and the past Nova said "We better get going are mamas are calling us" and past Antauri answered "Yeah" then past Nova took past Antauri's hand and they skipped off.

Then Nova said "We should follow them"

"Yes" Antauri said then they ran after themselves then the saw two female monkeys: One of them was a red monkey with violet eyes and a blue choker with the sign for love on it; and the other was a white monkey with agua eyes and a choker with water desins on it!

Then past Antauri said "Mommy!" then hugged the red monkey

Past Nova said "Mama!" and hugged the white monkey and they picked them up and the walked in another direction

Nova then said "We should follow them!" and Antauri nod his head in agreement then they follow their past selves

But it seemed that their past selves went in different direction so they spit up and Nova found her house and she looked into her room window and saw herself playing with a little monkey doll that looked like Antauri and she saw that her room was yellow with red fire sign everywhere and she had a little desk, a bookshelf, a little chair, a blue and yellow bed, a box full of toys, a closet, and a little yellow jewlery box with a peace and fire sign on it on her desk, but it was closed so she couln't see what was in it. Past Nova was so happy playing with her doll. Then a Male monkey came in Nova was pretty sure it was her father, he was a blood red monkey with black eyes and he picked up her past self and went downstairs for dinner, but it looked like past Nova didn't want to go and Nova wondered why?

----With Antauri----

He found his house and looked in the window and he saw his past self hugging and playing with a monkey doll that looked like Nova (Do ya see something here?) his room was silver with peace and hope signs everywhere, he had a black bed, a bookshelf, a desk, a little chair, a closet, a box full of toys and a little silver jewlery box that had a fire and peace sign on it, but it was closed. (See something!) and his mother came in and took him downstairs and Antauri looked through the kitchen window and saw him and his mother eating together and past Antauri looked sad.

"What's wrong 'Tauri (Nickname!)" his mother asked

"Where's daddy?" Antauri asked

His Mother looked wide-eyed for a minute and said "He's in heaven."

"What about Nova's daddy?"

"He's also in heaven"

"Oh. Who's that man that wants Nova to call him daddy?"

"That man is going to be Nova's stepfather."

"What do you mean by 'going to be'?"

"Well Nova's mommy has not married him yet"

"Oh. Mommy?"

"Yes"

"Will I have to have a stepfather?"

"Do you want one?"

"No, and Nova doesn't want one either"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me, she's not happy"

"I see."

Then it went silent and past Antauri finished his dinner and went to his room to play with his Nova doll.

Antauri looked suprised, both his and Nova's fathers had died! But how? And Nova's not happy about her stepfather? So many questions but no answers...

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Hope ya injoyed it! Blackrose hope ya don't mind the extras I put! And I know Antauri is OOC but I thought it would be cute/kawaii!

M.Meeca: Oh boy.

Me: What?

M.Meeca: Sparx became blackmails friend!

Me: Oh boy.

M.Meeca&Me: Review, Please!

* * *

Hey guys! I did a redo on this chapter so hope ya don't mind! And I did fix some of the mistakes! So Please...

ReviewReviewReview!

BYEEE!


	3. The Fight&The Love

Chapter 3: The Fight&The Love

Hey! Yo, sorry that I havn't update! But I did now! Ooooooooo! This'll be fun! Oh, and to anwser your question Blackrose: Yup we are friends!

P.Nova: So, let's get this chappie going!

P.Antauri: Yea!

Me: Alright, Alright!

P.Antauri&Nova&Me: On with the show!

* * *

Nova, Nova's so called stepdad, Mark, & Nova's mother were sitting at the table eating, then Nova's mother asked "Nova, what did you and your friends do today?"

Nova looked up from her plate and smiled "Chaheeo, Shadow, 'Tauri, & Me climbed trees today!"

"Oh? And what happened?"

"Well Chaheeo and me were in the lead with Shadow & 'Tauri behind!"

"Really!"

"That's not the funny part though!"

"Oh, and what is?"

"'Tauri lost his balunce and grabbed Shadow's hand, and Shadow grabbed Chaheeo's hand, then Chaheeo grabbed mine! All of us fell to the ground!"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Nope! We all laughed after that!"

"Good."

"That's **not **good!" Mark yelled and looked at P.Nova "You could have hurt your self or even worse!"

"Oh, Mark. She's a child that's what she does" Nova's mom, Aqua, said trying to calm him down

"No! As long as she's my daughter she is following my rules!"

"YOUR NOT MY DAD!" P.Nova cried "AND I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY STEP DAD!"

Her mother and stepdad looked surprised and P.Nova relized what she said and ran to her room and slamed the door "Oh, Nova..." Aqua said

----In P.Nova's room----

"I hate Mark! I hate him!" Nova yelled "He took my father away from my mama's memory! And he ruined my dad's room!"

She threw herself onto her bed and cried silently into her pillow. Then a knock on the door was heard "GO AWAY!" P.Nova yelled and Mark came in

"Now listen here you little brat! I'm your dad and you listen to me!" Mark said firmly, but not too loud so Aqua wouldn't hear

"Your not my dad!" P.Nova yelled "My **real **dad's dead!"

"I don't care you little yellow furball!"

P.Nova gasped and said "Don't call me those stupid names!" (now you know why she didn't like being called 'Yellow Furball' in the secound or third ep.)

"I can and I will!"

Then he punch her and slapped her and stepped on her tail and P.Nova had tears in her eyes and Mark left while P.Nova cried

----At 12:00 midnight----

"I'm gonna run away!" P.Nova said and pulled a rope from her toybox, the rope was her real fathers and she kept it just in case.

Then she ran for the park's lake and she and Antauri called 'Lake ShineAqua'.

----At the lake----

"Do you think Nova-Chan will like these flowers, Ember?" P.Antauri asked a sky blue cat with purple eyes and white hands and feet, and he wore black pants with fire at the edges.

"I think those flowers will be fine, Antauri" Ember said "I'm going home to get some Zs"

"'Kay! See you tomorrow, Ember!"

"See ya"

Then as Antauri turned a certain yellow monkey bumped into him, no really! She bumped into him and they both fell to the ground and Antauri looked up and saw P.Nova with tears in her eyes "Nova? What's wrong?"

"Everything!"

P.Nova told Antauri everything that had happened and he hugged her to comfort her and she hugged him back. Then she said "Thanks 'Tauri. Your always the one I can turn to when I'm sad or down."

"Your welcome" they let go of each other and P.Antauri lended closer to P.Nova who was looking at her tail which had 2 fireflies one black with olive green eyes and the other yellow with pink eyes and them really close and she looked up and their faces were only an inch away from a kiss and they both lended closer, then their lips embraced in a soft kiss which seemed like heaven and they felt like they could fly.

F. Nova&Antauri saw everything that happened and F.Nova looked at F.Antauri _'Maybe I do like Antauri more then just a friend...' _Nova thought and blushed hard and looked back the P.Nova&Antauri.

The F.Antauri said "We should find a place to sleep"

"Uh...right!"

Then they found a cave to sleep in and they made a fire and F.Nova was freezing cold and tried to warm up

----Nova's Prov----

Aw, Man! It's freezing cold! Why did it have to be soooooooo cold! I wish I had a blanket!

Then I felt a tail wrap around my waist and a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked and met a pair of ocean blue eyes and relized that Antauri was trying to warm be up and we both cuddled up close and I watched the fire.

It was so cozy. I felt like I was about to sore! Antauri was so warm and laid my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on my head and I felt my eye lids drop until I was fast asleep.

----Antauri's Prov----

I cuddled up close to Nova and hoped she wouldn't punch me, but suprisling she didn't! It felt good and I watched the fire with my love...wait? Did I just say 'Love'? Maybe I do love Nova...

Then I heard slow breathing and I looked down and saw Nova fast asleep and I smiled she is so cute when she sleeps. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her...

Maybe I can tomorrow...I felt my eye lids drop and I let my self fall into a deep sleep along with my secret love cuddled right next to me...

_'Love is like a dream'_

_

* * *

_End of Chapter 3!

Alright! I finally did chapter 3! I'm so proud of myself! I think I did pretty well with the romance...

Ember: For once I agree with you...

Me: Thanks...I think...Well...

All: **Review Please!**


	4. Strange Dreams

**Chapter 4: Strange Dreams**

----Nova's Dream----

_She and Antauri were in fighting stance and they were fighting some sort of monster that looked like a hawk!_

_"I got it!" Nova said and ran to the monster ready to battle it_

_"Be careful, Nova!" Antauri called to her_

_"Lady Tomahawk!"_

_Antauri ran to the hawk with Nova and cried "Monkey Mind Scream!"_

_The hawk cried in pain and threw a fireball at the two!_

_"Nova! Look out!" Antauri yelled and jumped in front of her_

_He was hit with the fire balland he fell, but Nova caught him_

_"Antauri?" she said and put her hand on his chest and there was no heart beat! _

_Nova went wide-eyd and said "Antauri, no. Please, no."_

_She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Antauri's limp, lifeless body_

_"Antauri! Antauri...please don't leave me!" Nova cried and some tearddrops fell on Antauri_

_Nova leand closer and closer until she kissed Antauri in a soft kiss and she broke the kiss and said "I love you, so don't leave me..."_

----Antauri's dream----

_There was Nova and Antauri and two other little monkeys. _

_One was silver and pink wear Antauri was black and she had pink eyes._

_And the other one was gold with ocean blue eyes._

_"Moonlight, you want to play hide and seek with me and your mother while you and Sunshine hide?" Antauri asked and the little silver monkey smiled and grabbed her bother, Sunshine, and they run to hide and they giggled while they were running_

_"Come on Antauri, we should find the kids." Nova said and kissed Antauri on the nose_

----End of Dreams----

Antauri woke up with Nova ontop of him and her kissing his nose!

Nova woke up and saw her ontop of Antauri and she jumped off of Antauri and blushed non-stop and Antauri did the same, and all went silent

_'I have to tell Nova how I feel! I have to!' _Antauri thought and he looked at Nova and blushed a bit more and he said

"Nova"

"Y-Yes..." Nova said

Antauri moved closer to her and she put his hand on her's. "I just wanted to say I-I l-lo..."

Nova stared blankly at him and smiled. She wrapped her tail around his and moved closer "Yea?"

Antauri felt her tail wrap around his and he said "I love you!"

Nova smile and put her head on her shoulder and whispered "I love you, too"

Antauri rested his head on her's, and they leand closer to each other and they were about to kiss when they heard 5 voices coming towrds them!

They hid be hind a rock and saw...

* * *

End of chapter 4!

Me: CLIFFIE! But sadly it won't last for long (Sniff) Oh, well!

**Please Review and read the next chappie, oh and sorry that it was short!**


	5. Tragedy Revealed

**Chapter 5: Tragedy Revealed**

They saw their past selves, P. Shadow, P. Chaheeroh, & Ember talking to each other.

"So, are you 2 going to tell us what happened?" Shadow asked

"Yes" P.Antauri said

F.Nova and F.Antauri looked at each other and looked back at them

"How did you two lose your fathers?" Ember asked

F.Nova&Antauri went wide-eyed

P.Nova looked at the ground and a tear fell from her eyes. P.Antauri put his hand on her shoulder and said "Why don't I tell them"

P.Nova nodded and clinged to P.Antauri's arm

Then P.Antauri started his story "It was a summer morning and Nova was coming over to my house with her father...

_Flashback_

_Bing Bong! "Oh, that must be them!" Antauri's mother said and walked over to the door_

_Antauri slid the handles on the stairs and ran to the door really happy and he said "Nova-Chan!"_

_Antauri's father then came he was a silver monkey with caring crystal blue eyes, and he wore a star necklace with a blue crystal in the middle!_

_"Daddy!" Antauri said and they hugged_

_Antauri's mom opened the door and Nova and her dad smiled_

_Nova's dad was a gold monkey with electric blue eyes and a thunder necklace!_

_Nova and Antauri hugged and they rantoAntauri's room_

_"It's good to see you again, Lightning" Antauri's dad said_

_"It's good to see you again, also, Centauri" Nova's dad said back_

_Then they heard a crash and the two dads and a mother anime sweatdropped_

_"We're O.K!" Nova and Antauri called to them_

_They sighed and went to have some tea_

_----In Antauri's Room----_

_The crash seemed to be Antauri's black lamp falling to the ground, because the two bumped into it._

_"Oops..." Nova said_

_"Lucklymommy won't get mad at me over a lamp..." Antauri said and they both smiled_

_"That's right she would get mad at you for burning down the house!"_

_"Not really"_

_"Not really? My mama would..."_

_Then they heard aknock on the door and a deep voice talking._

_Nova and Antauri crepted down the stair and they peeked and the saw a pitch black monkey with sunglasses on!_

_He gave Centauri and Lightning a peice of paper and they said "Of course"_

_"Then we will see you at the army base, good-day" the pitch black monkey said and left_

_"Army Base!" Antauri and Nova said and came out of their hiding place_

_"Your going to war!" Nova yelled_

_"Yes" Centauri said_

_"You can't go! You could get killed!" Nova cried and she had tears in her eyes_

_"Nova" Lightning said firmly "We have to"_

_"WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!" Nova screamed and ran out the door_

_"NOVA!" _

_Antauri just stood there and ran upstairs and he jumped out his bedroom window and went to find Nova_

_Nova was at their lake and he went to sit beside her and he said "Nova, they'll be O.K! They'll be back!"_

_"But what if they don't!" Nova yelled in her tears_

_"Then they will still be with us..." Nova looked at Antauri and he had his hand on his heart "They'll be in our hearts"_

_Nova smiled and wipped away her tears and jumped up "Your right Antauri! I shouln't be sad! I should be happy!"_

_Antauri jumped up and jumped on her! They rolled down a hill and the landed on top of each other with Nova on top._

_"Thanks, 'Tauri!" Nova said and kissed him on the cheek_

_----8 months later----_

_Nova slid down the stairs handles and ran to the kitchen, she then saw her mother crying and she had a letter in her hand and a thinder pendent on the table_

_"Mama?" Nova asked and her mother looked at her_

_"Come here, Nova" her mother said and Nova sat in her lap "I-I want to read this letter to you:_

_Dear Lightning's Family,  
I hate to tell you this, but you husbend  
or father was shot and killed, and so was  
Centauri. His last word were 'I love you, Nova  
and I'm sorry I had to leave you. I will always be  
with you as long as you wear my pendent, Good-Bye...'  
So I am sorry and I hope this doesn't affect you too much..._

_From Lighntning's Friend,  
Zinko_

_Nova stared at the letter and her mother handed her, her father's pendent, Nova took it and jumped out of her mother's arms and ran out the door_

_----At the lake----_

_Nova saw Antauri sitting at the lake and he had his father's pendent around his neck_

_"'Tauri..." Nova said and Antauri turned _

_He was about to greet her and he had a smile on his face, but his smile faded when he saw Nova crying_

_"Nova..." Antauri said and stood up_

_He hugged her and took the pendent out of her hands and put it around her neck_

_"You know you the spitting image of your dad..." Antauri said and gave her a smile._

_Nova smiled back and looked to the sky "I'll miss you papa...I love you, too." then she looked at Antauri and said "I'll never take off this necklace!"_

_Antauri smiled and said "I won't either!"_

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened..." Antauri said and showed them the pendent that he his under his fur and so did Nova

The other 3 had waterfall tears in their eyes and they cried and P.Nova&Antauri anime sweatdropped

F.Nova grasped the necklace hidden under her fur and so did F.Antauri

"Wait a minute..." P.Antauri started at everyone looked at him "What's a campfire doing here?"

F.Nova&Antauri froze and animesweatdropped

"Show your self we know your in here!" Nova said

_'Oh, boy...' _F.Nova&Antauri thought

* * *

End of chapter 5!

What will those to fate be? Will their past selves find them? Will they ever get home? Find out in the next chapter of 'Antauri and Nova's Secret Past'!

**Please Review!**


	6. Captured!

**Chapter 6: Captured!**

Ember sniffed around as everyone tried to find out who was hiding in the cave. He sniffed the rock F.Nova&Antauri were behind and he growled.

"Guys! They're behind here!" Ember called and P.Nova&Antauri came running

"shoot." F.Nova&Antauri muttered

"Come on out! We now your in there!" P.Nova commanded

F.Nova looked at P.Antauri and he nodded. They stepped out and smiled nervously.

"WHAT!" The young 5 yelled and F.Nova&Antauri anime sweatdropped

"Um, hello..." F.Antauri said

"Who are you?" Chaheeroh asked

"I'm Nova and this is Antauri..." F.Nova said

"What! You can't be Nova and Antauri!" Shadow said

"Well, this Nova doesn't looked excacly like our Nova..." Ember said then looked at F.Antauri "But he doesn't look like our Antauri!"

F.Antauri&Nova anime sweatdropped

"Um, of course not...but this is the real Antauri..."

"How!" Ember demanded

F.Antauri sighed and showed them a star necklace with a blue crystal in the middle. The 5 blinked.

"Y-you are, 'Tauri-chan..." P.Nova said surprised

"Yes, and we are from the future." F.Antauri said

"REALLY!" the 5 yelled

"Yes." F.Nova said

P.Antauri had only 1 thought dashing through his head, then we walked up to his futureselve.

F.Antauri saw this and said "Yes? May I help you?"

P.Antauri answered "Nothing, it's just you look alot like my dad, Centauri. Except your eyes are ocean blue, not crystal."

Then a thought popped into P.Nova's head. She then asks "How did 'Tauri turn from black to silver?"

F.Antauri&Nova looked at each other then back to the 5. Then they started their story on about SK, the dark worm, the Hyperforce, how Antauri died, and how he was reborn. After they finished their story P.Nova cried:

"NO! Why does he have to die!" she started to cry and clinged to P.Antauri.

"I had to do it. Other wise, you and our team would not have lived." F.Antauri said

P.Nova sniffed and asked "Do me and 'Tauri still like eachother in the future?"

F.Nova&Antauri blush a deep red, but nodded. Then Ember asked "I have a question, why are you here?"

F.Nova answered "We came because in the future we don't remember our past, so we timetraveled here."

"Oh!" the 5 said

Then Shadow looked outside and said "Well, we better be going."

"Why?" Chaheeroh asked

"Because the sun'ssetting."

They looked outside to see he was right. Then Ember thought of something.

"Hey, what about Future Nova&Antauri? They can't stay in this cave forever..." Ember asked

"They can stay at my house!" P.Antauri offered

"But what about your mom?" Chaheeroh asked

"Don't worry, we can sneek them in!"

"Can I stay with you, too!" P.Nova asked "Do NOT wanna go back to my house after what happened."

"Sure." P.Antauri said

Then they set off. They walked down a dirty road to a 2 stories greyish-white house.

Then P.Antauri said "You guys stay out here for a minute."

F.Antauri&Nova nodded while P.Antauri&Nova went inside.

----Inside----(with the Past Antauri&Nova)

"Hey, Mommy!" Antauri greeted

"Oh, hello, 'Tauri." his mom said sweetly then spotted Nova "Ran way, eh, Nova-chan?"

Nova jumped then blushed "Um, yea."

"It is OK. You may stay here, if you like."

"Oh thank you!"

"And your future friends can stay, too."

Antauri&Nova froze and they shouted "YOU KNEW!"

Antauri's mom giggled and said "I know all. Bring them in."

The 2 shocked monkeys went back outside.

----Outside----

"What happened?" F.Nova asked as they looked at their shocked selves

"My mom knew about you, and will let you stay." P.Antauri answered

"SHE KNEW!" the 2 shouted

"Yup! Come inside!" P.Nova said and they went inside.

P.Antauri&Nova ran upstairs leaving F.Nova&Antauri drinking hot coco (A/N: (drools) Hot coco...) in the kicten with Antauri's mom. She smiled at the 2 and said:

"So this is what my child and his girlfriend looks like in the future?"

Nova&Antauri blushed after she said 'His girlfriend', but F.Antauri said

"That is correct."

"Intresting." then she walked over and hugged Antauri and he stared blankly.

"Eh?" he asked

"Sorry, it's just I might not get to hug you in the future and I want to do it now."

"Understood."

She stopped hugging him and took the empty cups. She cleaned the sups then lead Antauri&Nova to the livingroom.

"I'm sorry that you have to sleep on the foor when the rest of us sleep in beds..." Antauri's mom apologized

"No problem, you go to sleep." Nova said, Antauri's mom nodded and walked up the stairs.

Next thing they knew they were infront of a lit fire cuddled up with a blanket around them. Nova cuddled closer and Atauri smiled.

"Hey, Antauri." Nova said

"Yes?" Antauri asked

Nova blushed and started to get nervous "Um, remember when we were in the cave and we admetted our feelings for each other?"

Antauri blink and said "Yes, I remember"

"Remember what we were going to do before Ember, Chaheeroh, Shadow, and our pastselves came?"

A blush crept on the silver monkey's face as he remembered the almost kiss. Then they both started to blush harder as Nova said

"Do you think we can finish what we started?"

Antaur started to figet. "Um, s-sure..."

Then they pulled each other closer and their faces were only inches apart. They leand closer and closer until their lips barly touched--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 6!

I have returned with a CLIFFIE--(Gets knocked out cold)

Antauri: (Blushing) She disurved that, almost making Nova and i kiss like that...

Blackrose: You might be kissing soon you know. And I thought you **liked **kissing Nova?

Antauri: (Blushing harder) S-shut up!

Blackrose: (Drags my out cold body onto my bed) It might take awhile for her to wake up--

Antauri: (Still blushing) That was my antenden.

Blackrose: So,...

**Please Review!**

**And sorry that it was so shoooorrrrttttttt! CLIFFIE! CLIFFIE CLIFFIE!**


	7. Somehow With You I Fell In Love

**Chapter 7: Somehow With You I Fell In Love**

Yes! I'm FINALLY updating again! This one has a song in it! It's really a Japanese song, but I'm putting the translation on her insted. Anyway, I'll shut up and Start The SHOW!

* * *

_Then they pulled each other closer and their faces were only inches apart. They leand closer and closer until their lips barly touched--_

"What are you doing?" A voice asked

F.Antauri&Nova Anime Fell and looked behind them to see P.Antauri&Nova. P.Antauri held a blanket around P.Nova and him. F.Antauri mentally cursed and F.Nova sighed.

"Nothing. Why are you 2 awake?" F.Nova asked

"We couldn't sleep. It's not everyday you meet your future-selves!" P.Nova explained

"Well it's not everyday you get zapped by a time machine and meet the past you never knew of, either..." F.Antauri muttered bitterly

"What will make y'all-or-us go to sleep?" F.Nova asked getting up

The past 2 shrugged and cuddled up beside F.Antauri and F.Nova sat next to her past selve. F.Antauri mentally glared at the 2 between him and F.Nova.

_'And the kiss gets thrown out the window...' _Antauri thought bitterly

F.Nova, unlike F.Antauri, was suggesting what would help their past selves fall asleep. Nothing seemed to work...

"Hm...Oh! What about a song?" F.Nova asked

F.Antauri suddenly had a memory he didn't knew he remembered. It was of his mom singing him a song. He didn't know where the memory came from, but he mindlessly started to sing the song he remembered his mother sang:

_I close my eyes  
There are times when love causes pain  
I call you with my tears  
Please grant this wish  
Because I want to believe in love  
Tomorrow will be a better day_

My longing  
We'll meet again  
I love you, you more than anyone  
In my dreams  
I can go on living my live with you  
Someday, for sure

Your happiness  
I believed was a miracle  
Everything is forgotten  
And my heart is filled with pain  
Because it's love

Somehow with you I fell in love  
I cannot love anyone like that  
Thank you for eternal love  
I am glad to have been able to love you  
Within flowing tears  
I'm sure of it

Holding you  
I started crying  
Hold me, don't let go  
If I feel longing  
Smile and comfort me  
Please, I beg of you

Just for you  
I was dreaming  
Teach me how to live  
Once more  
Love me like you mean it  
I wished we could go together father

Your happiness  
I believed was a miracle  
Everything is forgotten  
And my heart is filled with pain  
Because it's love

Somehow with you I fell in love  
I cannot love anyone like that  
Thank you for eternal love  
I am glad to have been able to love you  
Within flowing tears  
I'm sure of it

My love causes so much sorrow  
I wonder why though?  
I live with pain  
I want to hold you  
I love you...  


He stopped and looked at the 3 who were staring at him a bit shocked. A question mark appeared over F.Antauri's head.

"What?" He asked obviosly confused

P.Antauri&Nova yawned and their eye lids started to slowly close. They then went into a deep sleep. F.Antauri got even MORE confused.

He sighed and said "I'll take them upstairs..."

He picked them up and started for the stairs. Then he heard F.Nova's voice say "You're a best singer then I imagined."

With this he blushed a deep crimson. He then walked upstairs into his past selve's room. He stepped in and set the 2 on his past selves bed and pulled the covers over them. Antauri looked around and smiled. He hadn't remembered his room, so it was nice to see it again. He quietly tip toed out of the room and softly closed the door. He walked downstairs and looked at where his love was. He smiled as he saw Nova curled up in a ball fast asleep. He walked over and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Good night, Nova." He whispered then headed for the door.

He stepped outside into the moonlite night. He leaned against the rail of the porch and looked out to the woods ahead. A light cool breeze ran threw his fur back into the sky. He breathed in the scent of the forest and sighed. How could he forget all this? He still didn't figure out how he remembered that song. He never heard of it before! He closed his eyes and listened to the calm sounds around him.

"It's beautiful tonight, is it not?" A voice asked and Antauri jolted his body around in surprise.

He calmed down to see it was just his mother. "Yes, it is beautiful." Antauri answered

"Did you really remember the song I sang to you?"

"What song?"

"The song you sang earlier"

"Oh, that one. I don't know how I remembered that song. I have never heard of it..."

"It's called 'Somehow With You I Fell In Love'. I sang it to you when you were younger. I am guessing you remembered it by not memory, but my heart."

"I guess you are right..."

Antauri's eyes started to droop sleepingly. He yawned. She smiled then chuckled.

"Looks like someone is tired!" She teased

Antauri glared, but smiled. "I guess I need to get to sleep." He said and walked to the door

"Good night...my son." She said and kissed his forehead.

They walked in and Antauri curled up with Nova. Nova smiled in her sleep as she felt his warmth and Antauri smiled also. Antauri's mother smiled at both of them and walked upstairs.

"I hope you have a great life and find out what you need, my son. If you ever want to go back, just kiss your love..." She said and finished walking upstairs

* * *

**End pf Chapter 7!**

Wow! 7 chapters! Well, sorry that it was so short...again...I hope y'all liked the song and the Mother/Son scene! I tried...tried REALLY hard...sooooooooooo,

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
